Creature
A Creature '''is a special organism or any living being in Inyouchuu series apart from Human, and normal animal/plant. They consisted of several types and different class based on there primary function or role in the series. Most creature served as an antagonist or related to them but some also served under protagonist or helping them fight back the Demon as well. Classification '''Spirit (Youkai) A Spirit (or Youkai in Japanese) is a creature that possesses high magical power and intelligence. They can talk and communicate with a human normally and also have their own consciousness and will. Some of them are the core leader of each exorcist brigade and act more like a normal human while the others act as guardian or personal weapon of the protagonist. The latter might have a somewhat smaller amount of intelligent and can't speak or interact like a human being. Almost every spirit are served under the protagonist side except some rare circumstances that they might change to the Demon side. Spirit can be any kind of organism ranged from human to animal. In this series, they're not completely the soul of the deceased but somewhat more like a magical being so they can eat and interact normally with a physical object. Currently known spirit * Yoru * Ryun * Ouka's wolf Monster A Monster is a creature with low-medium intelligence and skills, Unlike the Spirit, they're served under Demon and coexisted with them as a "lower class" Most monsters are the backbone of the Demon side and considered a "child" of them. although some independent species also existed, This type of monster is considered more intelligent and powerful than the others. A monster can be related to any type of "living" organism but most of them look more deformed and not like a normal animal at all. In fact, All of them have a completely different organism function and feed on magical power instead. Monster is the most prevalence creature in the Inyouchuu series and also have the most distinct type and species diversity which can be classified as below: * Insect (Bug) '''- This is the monster species that resembles a normal insect. They have low intelligence and act on their instinct or under basic command from the Demon. Most of them have there own unique capabilities and skills. * Parasite - This is the monster species that resembles a normal parasite. They have lower intelligence than insect and most can't live without their own host. They're spawned from specialized Demon sperm or seed/egg that planted inside the victim. * Tentacle - This is the monster species that resembles a normal tentacle or some flora. They're the iconic creature of the Inyouchuu series and they can possess medium to high intelligence. They usually connected with each other or even directly connected with the Demon. They're rarely acted on its own and only receive a direct command from Demon that controlled them. Each tentacle species have a unique and distinctive feature, appearance and skill. * Monster - This is the monster species that resemble an animal or anything others than the sub-class listed above. Most of them are the independent monster that acted on its own and not fights for any side. They also have a wide range of intelligence and skills. '''Demon A Demon '''is a creature that sits at the highest rank of the monster hierarchy. They possess high intelligence, power, and skills. Most of them are the leader of the monster and served as the main antagonist of Inyouchuu series. Each Demon has a capability to breed with a human female to produce more monster or Demon of its own kind so their primary goal is to capture as many women as possible to use them as a baby factory, energy, and food for themselves and monster under its command to create their own empire or lair. Each Demon introduced in the series have a specific and unique trait and appearance. They also have a personality and able to communicate with human just like a spirit. The only Demon that is not followed this rule is Yamato which fights on the protagonist side (He's a half human-demon) '''Currently known demons *Nightmare *Meioki *Oni *Spider Bull *Ant Demon *Spider Demon *Frogtopus Demon *Blue Oni *Green Oni *Red Oni *Demon Yamato (Exception) Others This class of creatures is considered to be anything outside of each class listed above. They're still considered as a living organism but with a rather unique trait and capability. Currently known creatures * Green goo Category:Creature